


Teacher & Student

by lemon_and_chai



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex, Vibrators, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_and_chai/pseuds/lemon_and_chai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka is a teacher. Fuji is a student. Dub-con sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher & Student

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloomejasmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomejasmine/gifts).



_"I can see your potential."_

Fuji winced, his pencil slipping in his hand and making a line across the paper. He tried to control the shaking in his fingers as he set down his pencil and picked up his eraser, carefully erasing the line as best he could.

He only had a few more problems left to go. They had all looked so simple when he started the test, so much so that he almost slipped into his usual pattern, of messing with his answers so that he'd achieve a perfect B, entertaining himself with intentional mistakes. 

But then Tezuka had flipped on the switch...

_"I'm not like the other teachers. I'm not going to ignore this, and you're not going to sweet talk your way out of it."_

Sweat rolled down from his temple, threatening to drip off his cheek and onto his paper. He could only be thankful his classmates were all hunched over their own tests, unable to look over him. He prayed they would think he was sweating over the questions, but he knew Eiji would know better. Luckily, the redhead sat in front of him, and was too busy erasing and pulling at his hair in frustration to notice anything going on around him anyway.

_"I'll be straight with you. You've bewitched me, more so than even the other teachers. But that's all the more reason for me to do this."_

Fuji penciled in the answer to the next question, showing his work properly as Tezuka had instructed. He breathed out as silently as he could, taking a few seconds to grip one hand with the other, willing himself not to give in and reach down between his legs.

_"I'm doing this for you."_

_You're doing this for yourself!_ Fuji screamed in his mind. People said he was a sadist, just because he'd made a few comments about enjoying his classmates' reactions when they ate spicy or disgusting food. They had no idea what true sadists were like, or that their home room teacher, with his serious, straight forward mannerisms and seemingly righteous demeanor was the king of true sadists.

He rubbed his knees together, and barely caught himself from letting out a moan. Two more questions. He just had to work out the next derivative...

_"Hold still."_

The tiny device shifted inside of him. Fuji thought his whole chair must be vibrating.

_"I'll take it out after I've reviewed your answers."_

Fuji deeply regretted thinking this would be funny. He'd been planning to make his intentional mistakes anyway, the ones that all the other teachers let go, because they didn't truly care about their students, especially the ones who didn't care about themselves. 

He should have pushed it out into his pants, before Tezuka turned it on, and taken his punishment later. 

_What would you have done if this wasn't my last class for the day?!_ Fuji thought wearily, as he penciled down the end of the formula. The answer was barely legible for how hard his hand was shaking. Tears leaked out each of his eyes, and he placed his hand on his cheeks to wipe them away, hoping other students would think he was just resting his head on his palms as he often did.

His cock throbbed from being so hard, and he was terrified he was about to come in his pants. 

He could feel Tezuka's eyes on him. He was on the last problem.

The vibration got stronger.

"Nnn..." Fuji dug his nails into his palm. He couldn't believe the teacher was doing this to him. They would both be in trouble if... but no. Even if he got caught, he could never turn Tezuka in. He was too infatuated, too deeply in love to ever give his teacher's secret away.

He scribbled down the last answer. He knew he couldn't get it wrong, and he could only pray his supposed genius was working as he couldn't think right to check his math at the moment.  
He knew it was his own fault. He'd been the one flirting. He'd flirted with other teachers, though, not as seriously as Tezuka, but Tezuka was the first one to... 

The bell chimed. Thankfully the classroom filled with a flurry of noise and movement as everyone threw down their pencils and rushed to the front to set down their papers, and dash out as fast as they could. Few clubs had meetings today because of all the testing, so most were hurrying home with vivid glee. 

Fuji vaguely registered Eiji saying bye, and something about meeting Oishi, and the redhead was thankfully too busy thinking of his boyfriend to look properly at his best friend.

The classroom was soon empty with everyone except the two of them. In any other homeroom, some students would linger and make plans for the weekend with each other, but Tezuka-sensei glared so hard and instilled such terror in his students that they all left as soon as they could. No one seemed to notice that Fuji alone stayed behind, his paper still on his desk.

Tezuka was looking at him behind rimless glasses, his face its usual straightness, but Fuji could distinguish the faint smirk on the teacher's lips.

He forced himself to stand and pull himself out of his seat, gripping his paper with trembling fingers.

He made it two steps, and then he felt the vibrator slip, somehow moving into an even more intense position in his asshole.

"Aaah," he let out a small cry, falling to his knees and catching himself with his hands. His test paper smashed against the floor.

Tezuka merely watched him with those intense, bespectacled hazel orbs that had drawn Fuji to him in the first place.

Fuji looked up with tearful eyes at the man who'd taken his virginity, and everything else his body had to give. He pushed up one foot, and then the other, placing his hands on the desks on either side of him to pull himself up.

He wanted to masturbate, to grab his own dick and make himself come right there, but he could see in Tezuka's eyes that he'd be punished greatly if he did. So instead he forced himself forward, one step at a time, until he was able to slam his crinkled paper onto Tezuka's desk.

He swore he saw a full on smile flash across his teacher's lips, but it was already gone as Tezuka accepted the exam and began reviewing it, thankfully before the others. Fuji guessed he should be thankful that his teacher was also looking a bit flushed, impatiently grading Fuji's test first instead of starting on the stack. The student had felt a flash of terror a moment before, wondering if Tezuka would feel especially sadistic and force him to wait until all the other students' tests were graded.

What couldn't have been more than a few minutes felt like hours, before Tezuka finally set the paper down. Most students would have been ecstatic to see the 100 written across the top of the paper, especially if it was the first one they'd gotten in high school, as it was for Fuji. But Fuji had chosen, after being treated differently for being a genius in middle school, to pretend to be an average student, and this was a failure for him. 

Tezuka took off his glasses, revealing a sharp, sadistic gaze that only Fuji had ever seen.

"You may remove your pants."

Fuji didn't hesitate to comply, but he had a hard time undoing his belt, then his zipper, knowing he hadn't been given permission to touch himself. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his pants completely off, glad he hadn't bothered with boxers that morning.

"Turn around. Spread your legs. Push it out."

Fuji obeyed. He wasn't sure exactly what Tezuka wanted, but he could feel his teacher staring at his bare ass as he moved his feet and legs a part. He squatted until he could feel air on his butt crack... and then he _pushed._

It didn't take much. The vibrator popped out with a squishing sound, and plopped onto the floor where it continued to vibrate. Tezuka reached into his pocket, pulling out the control and turning it off.

"You will clean up later."

"Yes, sensei," Fuji meekly responded. He couldn't remember at what point he had lost total control over the relationship, if it could even be called that. 

He didn't know why he let Tezuka do all the things he had done, ever since his freshman year. For Tezuka to have him come to the teacher's lounge before class, pull him into a private staff bathroom, reach into his pants and shove a small egg shaped vibrator up his hole, seemed fairly minor compared to everything else. Fuji hadn't expected to feel so ashamed, hard and lustful and sweating in the midst of his class - it was the first time Tezuka had done anything in public like this.

"Hands on my desk. Bend over."

Fuji was obedient. They'd done this in the classroom before, but not so soon after the bell had rung. Fuji prayed no one lingered in the adjacent classrooms. He couldn't even think about people walking past in the hall.

There was no lube, no preparation. Fuji was long past needing any of that. Tezuka removed none of his own clothing, he simply unzipped his pants and pulled his cock free from his briefs, plunging the long appendage all the way into Fuji on the first thrust.

The teenager moaned as quietly as he could. "Ah...ah... nn... ah...." He couldn't stop himself from whimpering with his teacher's every thrust. His cock ached so badly, begging to be touched, but Tezuka's hands were on his hips, and the teacher's movements were so hard that Fuji had to keep his hands firmly gripping the edge of the desk so that he didn't collapse onto it.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-" Tezuka picked up the pace, slamming harder and faster. Finally, finally, _finally_ it was enough - "Aaaaah!" Fuji came with a deep moan, his semen splashing onto the wood.

Tezuka thrust quickly a few more times before coming himself, and Fuji could feel his hole being filled, feel the warm liquid slipping down his legs. 

The thick manhood that he'd grown so familiar with, both in his hole and in his mouth, pulled out, and he collapsed against the desk the moment Tezuka let go of his hips. He could smell semen, Tezuka's and his own, and his mind distantly reminded him he'd have to clean it up, but he was on the verge of passing out. The vibrator had been running for almost an hour, and he was aching and exhausted. He already knew his hips would be bruised, too, covered in dark fingerprints he'd have to hide carefully from his family.

He heard the sound of a zipper, and then Tezuka sat down behind his desk, and began to grade papers.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little before midnight yesterday, after re-reading AlexisMeade's comment for the umpteenth time. I kept thinking I wasn't going to be able to come up with something, and then this spilled out. XD; It's probably not at all what AlexisMeade had in mind... (If you're interested, my exchange with AlexisMeade is in the comments for For All The Wrong Reasons chapter 27. She gave so many juicy ideas for a Tezu-teacher Fuji-student relationship, and this is all I wrote in return. *fail*)


End file.
